Shared Birthdays
by BlackMagicRose7
Summary: Kags/Inu papa one shot for arashi wolf princess requested by vampygurl402 who's b-day is Aug 30th. Happy birthday! I don't own any of the characters. I suck at summary's but I think the tittle gives you a good idea of the story!


Shared Birthdays

This one shot is dedicated to arashi wolf princess for her birthday at the request of vampygurl402. I hope you all enjoy it and it comes out the way you wished it to. The will be a romance, humor between Kagome and Inu no Tashio aka Toga. There will be a special appearance from Arashi in this story. This story is in modern times and yes demons do exist and live side by side with humans.

Kagome is 17 human and friends with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru Silver Inu youkai looks the age of 19 but is much older.

Prince of the West.

Inuyasha looks 17 Silver inu hanyou but acts as if he's 10.

He also will not be mentioned in this story, he's away in youkai boot camp for stealing his father's car.

Prince of the West.

Toga Tashio looks 30 Silver Inu youkai but is much older.

Lord and ruler of the West.

Araish looks 25 White Wolf youkai but is much older.

Princess of the North, she is a friend of the family and stays with them.

Sesshomaru smirked as he met up with Kagome at the mall. In a few days it would be her and his father's birthday. He always found it amusing that the two people in his life that had such a strong connection but always fought their feelings were born on the same day. He understood why they fought so hard against those feeling thou. His father sought his feelings for she was so young and the best friends of his sons. He understood that she felt odd at having these feelings for his father. He smirked inside to himself as he thought of what his and his soon to be mate Arashi's plan.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as the girl of his thought appeared before him with a light blush on her face. She was here to purchase a gift for Toga for his birthday. She knew demons didn't celebrate their birthdays like humans did but every year since she had met the family she had given him something every year as he always gave her something as well. She had her reasons for giving him the gift but hoped no one else knew of said reasons.

She greeted her friend as he nodded to her. "Shall we?" He asked as he began to walk ahead of her. This snapped her out of her thoughts of said demon quickly she ran to catch up with her friend. As they walked she window shopped looking for the perfect gift. She did this every year for the past 10 years till she found just what she was looking for. Last year she purchased him a nice black dress shirt that caused his hair and eyes to stand out but before she gave it to him she spent the night in said shirt to get her scent all over it. No one had seen said shirt since it was given, she figured that Toga didn't care for the color or the design of said shirt but the others in the house knew better. All the gifts she had given him over the years were stashed away in Toga's room some where.

Sesshomaru only knew this to be true when there was an emergency and he went to his father's room only to find his father pleasuring himself with said shirt pressed against his nose as he moaned out Kagome's name. That is an image to this day he wished to erase from his mind. He shuddered as the image passed through his mind. Just as he was pushing the memory from his mind he winced as Kagome squealed in joy.

It seemed Kagome found what she was looking for he mused to himself. Walking up he noticed just what she found and had to purchase for his father. It was a mans ring the center held a stone the color of his father's eyes on each side of said stone was a pink star with a dark blue crescent moon in the center. The ring was magnificent; he only hoped his friend understood the meaning of giving such a gift. He knew this was the last step to courting and that the mating would soon follow, he smirked as he thought over the 10 year courting his father and the girl before him had been performing. Yes his and Arashi's birthday gift was perfect.

Kagome quickly purchased said ring and was back by his side before he even realized she had left. As they were getting into the car his cell phone rang, answering it he found Arashi on the other end saying she needed to speak to him as soon as he got back to the house. He agreed before hanging up and headed home.

Once at the house Sesshomaru asked to see the ring once more, quickly he snapped a picture of the ring before she headed to her room that was just across the hall from his fathers. Sesshomaru quickly made his way to his room where he knew Arashi was waiting for him. As soon as he entered she pounced wrapping her legs and arms around him while planting a long passionate kiss upon his lips. Walking to the bed with her still wrapped around him he sat down before breaking the kiss. "Now tell me mate what was so important that you couldn't wait till this Sesshomaru got home to tell him?" He asked. Arashi began to bounce around in his lap in excitement before reaching for her cell phone. "This." She replied as she showed him a picture. It was a female's ring the stone in the center was a crystal blue like Kagome's eyes and on each side was a dark blue crescent moon with a small pink star in the center. Sesshomaru gasped in shock as he pulled out his own cell phone showing her the picture. "It seems to this Sesshomaru they are more in tune with one another then even they know." He said with a smirk. Arashi giggled as she quickly kissed him again. Getting up she rushed out of the room to begin to put their plan/gift into action.

Arashi could be heard giggling through out the house as she began to get a room ready for the birthday party. Everyone in the house just ignored it for she knew how Arashi could be while putting a party together. Sesshomaru smirked knowing this was a party they would never forget. Tomorrow was Aug 30th and was their birthday and the night of the party and hopefully more.

That night Kagome had a hard time sleeping, she was always like this when her birthday was the next day. Toga had a hard time sleeping as well but for other reasons thanks to Kagome being in the room across from his. He could smell her sweet scent even in his room and it was causing some major problems for him that a cold shower couldn't even help. He sighed knowing that sleep would elude him for the rest of the night and gave up on any hopes of it.

The next morning came sooner then any of them expected for any of them. They all woke showered and headed down for breakfast. This was their tradition. From there they would spend the day either out or staying in watching movies. Today they would be going to the park to have a nice picnic and enjoy the unusually warm weather for the season. Kagome giggled as she ran and twirling in the warm breeze as the sun shone down upon her. It was a sight Toga would never forget. She looked like a fallen angel that still held the Kami's blessing.

They stayed the day and as the sun began to set they headed back to the house to get ready for their birthday party. Once at the house they all went their separate ways Kagome to her room the dress in a black silk strapless dress that hugged her curves and showed off a nice amount of her breasts and rested half way up her thighs. She left her hair down running the brush through it once more before placing a necklace she had received from Toga the year before along with a matching bracelet. The finishing touch were red stiletto heals. She hoped that the outfit would get the reaction she was looking for from the male she had been after for the past 10 years.

Toga smirked as he dressed in his black dress shirt, black slacks. He left his hair down knowing how much she loved it that way. The last touch was a necklace and bracelet she had gotten him two years ago. He found it odd that they had for the most part had the same taste in gifts. As he finished up he heard Arashi leave with Kagome to head down to where the part would be. He knew his son would be coming soon to get him as well. About 5 minutes later Sesshomaru knocked on his father's door. They greeted one another before heading down to the party as well. When they entered Toga stopped short at the sight before him. Sesshomaru smirked thinking he could actually see drool forming on his father. "Pick up your jaw old man your getting drool on the floor." Sesshomaru whispered with a smirk as his father growled at him.

"People should be coming any minute." Arashi said with a smile. Sesshomaru nodded as he greeted Kagome. Kagome said hello and hugged him while thanking him for his birthday wishes. Toga fought with everything inside him not too growl or attack his own son. As they parted he sighed as the urge began to dim. It was at that point Arashi asked Sesshomaru to give her a hand bringing thing in that were in the frig. This was Sesshomaru's queue. He nodded before following Arashi out of the room.

Toga and Kagome thought nothing of it for they had been doing this for years. That is until the double doors shut and locked. A strong barrier was placed around the entire room refusing to let them out. Kagome blushed as Toga turned to her. "I guess we are stuck." He told her as he went to take a seat next to her. Kagome nodded while blushing further as she gathered his gift. "Um, Happy Birthday." She said as she handed him a small box. Toga nodded. "You as well." He replied while handing her a small box as well. They gasped at the same time as they opened the boxes. Kagome decided now was the time to make her move, she didn't plan it so soon, and was going to sneak into his room later that night but it seem Sesshomaru and Arashi beat her to it.

Taking the ring from his hands she picked up his hand slowly slipping the ring on him. He was speechless as he watched her do this what she did next caused his beast to come forth. Taking said finger into her mouth she swirled her tongue around it while lightly sucking. She never took her eyes off of his as she did this even when his eyes turned red she continued to stare into his eyes. This pleased his beast greatly. Toga slowly pulled her sweet mouth from his finger. Before she knew it his lips were upon hers taking as well as giving. In that kiss she could feel his love, devotion, and lust for her. With this she no longer held back giving all she could back to him.

Slowly he laid her back allowing his lips to trail from her lips to her neck. After giving it enough attention he moved to her breast kissing, licking, and nibbling the parts he could get to. He loved the way her body reacted to his every touch. "Mine." He growled out as he placed the ring he purchased on her finger. She nodded. "Yes…yours." She told him between pants. Without another word he used his claw to slice down the center of her dress. He let out a moan at the sight of her bare before him with nothing on but those red heels. Kagome had gotten his shirt unbuttoned while he ruined her dress. Deciding to help her he removed his shirt and the rest of his clothes in a flash he was before her as naked as the day he was born. Sitting up she allowed her fingers to travel over his body.

With every moan or gasp he made her feel encouraged to explore further. Soon she came upon his hard member she swallowed hard as she took in his size and wondered how it would fit into her. Shacking the thought from her mind she gripped on to the base of his well hung endowment hoping she was going to do this right she lightly licked the tip before taking it fully into her mouth. Each time she took more into her mouth; soon she could take no more and gripped what was left with her hands. Her mouth moved in sync with her hands. As much as he was enjoying this he needed to taste her as well as be in her to become one with her.

Slowly he pulled her from his throbbing manhood pushing her to lay back. She looked up at him confused she thought he was enjoying it. "My turn." He growled out. Now she understood. Blushing she opened her legs in invitation to him and what ever he seeked to do to her. Seeing this Toga growled in pleasure as her scent hit his nose fully. Getting on his knees his nose searched for the spot that was given off such a delicious scent. Once he found it he wasted no time in burying his tongue within her silken folds. Soon he got what he was searching so hard for her sweet, spicy, tangy nectar as it coated his tongue and flowed into his mouth. Giving her a few more licks to make sure he left nothing behind he brought his body over hers kissing her deeply. The flavor of them mixing on their tongues was almost too much too bare. Releasing her mouth his fingers made their way down to her jewel, rubbing it lightly before slowly pushing a finger into her tight sheath. It felt like heaven and his member throbbed in anticipation of soon being in her. Kagome didn't know how much more she could take but knew she needed more with out further thought she gasped out "more". He accepted this and added a second finger while picking up the pace of his fingers thrusts while spreading her the best he could. He could feel she was close to release and as her walls quacked around his fingers he removed them. He reveled in the small whimper of disappointment she gave. Soon she felt him slowly pressing something much bigger into her and knew what it was. She knew that the first time would hurt so she wanted the pain over and quickly. Grabbing his ass she quickly pulled him to her while thrusting up into him. She gasped as she felt slight pain as he was buried fully in her.

The pain was quickly forgotten as he began to slowly pump into her. She gasped, moaned, and mewed in pleasure but she needed more this slow pace was slowly killing her. "More." She moaned. He picked up the pace slightly but still kept it slow in fear of hurting her further. Kagome let out a growl in frustration that would impress anyone that heard it. "Don't hold back." She half yelled at him. Letting out a growl he began to pound into her with everything he had. Kagome couldn't keep up with him; she wrapped her legs around his waist while her nails ran over his back leaving behind red lines and in some places small rivulets of blood. They could feel their release fast approaching. Her release was the first to hit them and as she screamed out his name over and over he soon to found his release causing him to howl to the world that he had finally taken his mate. As his howl died down he bit into the spot between her neck and shoulder marking her as his mate. She soon did the same and he was impressed she was able to break his skin with her human teeth, but what she did would have side effect one being she was now tied to him through their souls the other being by morning she would become an Inu as well and she would most likely be pupped. Laying down he pulled her to lay over him since he wouldn't be able to pull out of her any time soon. A smirk appeared as he soon heard Sesshomaru and Arashi's howls as well.

THE END

Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it!


End file.
